Shroud Control Lapis
Shroud Control is a role-playing game co-developed by Lapis Wiki's Hanabi Games and Fantendo Wiki's GD Gaming Studios. Shroud Control is being developed into two versions: Hanabi Game's version of Shroud Control is Shroud Control Lapis, whereas GD Gaming Studios is working on Shroud Control Garnet. The two games are mostly the same, featuring villains from multiple series joining together for a common cause, but the two do have some exclusive content and differences. The game was original revealed during Lapis Wiki's A3, and confirmation of 2 versions was during Fantendo's FSC '15. NOTICE: Considering that this is a game based entirely around villians, there are bound to be some spoilers for games included, especially more recent ones. Be cautious as you navigate the page, please! Story The game begins in a secluded forest, home to a small building known as the Vill-Inn. The Vill-Inn is a small restaurant and bar that acts as the gathering place for bad guys on their free time. This building catches the attention of Raven, a mysterious bad guy who has a Gift for transforming into a raven. Raven wants to help villains across the universe regain their reputations following a series of lackluster plans and embarrasing failures, giving them the dangerous charm they once had. After a short speech, Raven convinces the characters at the Vill-Inn to form a collective group that aims to unite evil across the universes. Gameplay The gameplay is seperated into two portions: platforming and battle. Platforming When not in battle, Raven and his fellow teammates will traverse a 3-dimensional world akin to Super Mario RPG's overworld. The main hub is the Vill-Inn, a tiny restaurant that acts as a gathering place for villains. It is here where the player can rest up, purchase items, and recruit new villains. By targeting certain universes across video game culture, the player is able to travel around with up to 3 seperate partners at a time. Each partner also has their own Gift that can be used in the overworld, which is used for puzzle solving in order to advance. Battle Battles take place on a gridded plane, that varies in features depending on the location. Each character can choose to attack with a weapon, utilize a certain Skill, or use an item. Basic attacks are decided based on the weapon that the character is equipped with, having different effects for each manuever. Every character also has a special set of Skills unique to them: Offense, Defense, Support, and Disrupt. When using basic attacks, a player's element has an effect on how much damage is inflicted. Fire is effective against Water, Water is effective against Earth, and Earth is effective against Fire. Lightning and Darkness are effective on each other. Elements are not counted for skills, as they are used through a seperate meter divided into 3 sections at first. By performing well in battle, this meter fills up, and in order to use a Skill, a certain amount of sections must be drained of energy. The number of sections or effectiveness of the Skills can be upgraded at the Vill-Inn. Villains There are a total of 20 villains within Shroud Control Lapis naturally; 4 of each element. By connecting with Shroud Control Garnet, 5 more exclusive villains can be obtained as well. With some exceptions, most villains are found within respective universes, waiting to be recruited. Each character has their own unique stats and a set of 4 skills, which include Offense, Defense, Support, and Disrupt. Normally Obtainable Exclusive to Shroud Control Garnet Universes There are a total of around 25 universes found naturally within Shroud Control Lapis, with 5 being exclusive to the Lapis version, as well as an extra 5 only found in Shroud Control Garnet. Every universe can be accessed through the Vill-Inn, and these universes provide the bulk of the gameplay. The goal within each universe varies, but generally it involves either recruiting a villain, taking down a hero, or both. While some universes are required to be traveled through at certain points for story purposes, usually the player can select at free will from a pool of universes until it is complete, at which point the next story-centric universe appears. Enemies Weapons Gallery Raven.png|Raven, the main protagonist/antagonist of Shroud Control. RavenHood.png|Alternate artwork of Raven, featuring his signature coat hood. DocChapman.png|Doc Chapman, a surprise villain from Hanabi Games. Trivia *Shroud Control is based on a former idea for the third Lapis Weekly Challenge, known as Injustice. Although the concept for both games remain the same, Injustice had a smaller scale with no original characters or Garnet version. *The main original character, Raven, notably has many elements to his design (such as large coat tails) that were inspired by real life ravens. **Furthermore, some parts of his jacket design were inspired by famous poet Edgar Allen Poe. Poe is well known for his mystery writings, with one of his most famous being fittingly titled as "The Raven". Category:Games Category:Shared Wiki Games Category:RPG Category:Solo Games